AerialBlitz!
by The Late BenneyC
Summary: Meet the Drasama team! Cheirin, Rei, and Lei, ready to do battle in the S class. And one member has his eyes on a certain Raynos pilot from the Blitz team. But when the battle rages, can Cheirin handle the Wild Eagle? Mild shounen-ai
1. The Encounter

Aerial Blitz: Jamie's New Friend  
  
By the Familiar of BenneyChaos, Twine  
  
  
  
  
  
The Encounter....  
  
Jamie was tired after several months had passed in the S class. The Blitz team continued to win their battles with Bits help and amazing luck. How some of his insane maneuvers ever won a single battle still baffled Jamie. He was just glad the Doc had given everyone a day off.  
  
Three small boys rushed in front of Jamie and brought him back to the real world. He had decided to go to a Zoid convention in town and now walked through the many tables where venders tried to sell their toys of Zoids or convince pilots to buy from the stores for parts.  
  
Jamie wandered through the crowds of people and ended up in front of a virtual simulator for Zoids battles. Currently a ten-person battle was occurring and it seemed one person was doing quite well.  
  
"I hear the guys an actual Zoid pilot," one man remarked to his friend.  
  
"No way! He's just a kid," the other replied.  
  
Jamie's eyes went wide at this. Was Vega back? Jamie looked up at the screen and watched the blue screen flicker the battle.  
  
It was easy to tell who the Zoid Pilot was in the battle. The remaining seven other players were ganging up on a lone Shield Liger. The Zoid continued to run circles around them, taking one down at a time. Six. Five. Four. Three Command Wolves remained and the Shield Liger remained. He suddenly became cornered and it looked as though he was finished. The three other zoids began firing, but the Zoid rolled to the left and two of the Command Wolves finished each other off. The remaining enemy went down with out a fight.  
  
A cheer went up from the crowd as the mystery pilot step out from his console and waved. The boy was not Vega. The oriental young man's long black hair was done in up in a braid that moved at every little shift of his head. Huge green almond shaped eyes shined brightly as he laughed, "Thanks for the support!"  
  
He began to walk away from the crowd, so Jamie rushed to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" Jamie nearly fell trying to catch the boy.  
  
"Huh?' the boy turned and saw Jamie, "Oh, hi! Did you like the fight?"  
  
"Umm.." Jamie was suddenly lost for words, the boy was looking Jamie up and down and grinning, "Yeah. It was great. Your abilities are astounding. Are you a pilot?"  
  
"Yup!" the boy folds his arms and proudly stated, "I'm Cheirin!"  
  
"I'm Jamie from the Blitz team."  
  
"You're in that group that just moved to S and is already blazing up the ranks?" Cheirin suddenly seemed to take more notice of Jamie, which made the Raynos pilot a little more uncomfortable, "Wicked cool."  
  
"Umm... thanks... uhh.." Jamie lowered his head from embarrassment. 'Why am I so nervous?'  
  
Cheirin looked behind him at a large clock, "Ooh.. I gotta get something to eat, why don't you come and join me?" Something in the way Cheirin smiled and looked at him made Jamie unable to answer no.  
  
The two quickly made their way to the food court and found a table. Cheirin insisted on buying lunch and the two dined on sushi.  
  
"Mmm… this is good," Jamie told Cheirin as he put a piece in his mouth, "I've never had sushi before."  
  
Cheirin had a large grin on his face, "I get the feeling there's a lot you haven't done. Oh! Don't use too much of the…" Jamie had just dunked his sushi piece into a large glob of green sauce, "… hot sauce."  
  
A few minutes later…..  
  
A very red faced a deeply humiliated Jamie returned from the bathroom after drinking what he thought was all the water in the build. He looked at the table he had been sitting at with Cheirin and found it empty. A note left on the table with money for the bill read; 'I had fun, but I had to go! I'll see you again, Jamie-kun. And go easy on the wasabi.'  
  
After his encounter with the other boy, Jamie just wandered the convention even more aimlessly than before. He wasted several hours just sitting and watching some battles that were being televised. He became bored with this and let his eyes wander over the crowd. Suddenly two green eyes made contact with his own and he saw Cheirin moving silently through the crowd.  
  
"Cheirin! Wait up! Hey!" Jamie grabbed his friends shoulder and the other turned around quickly. Cheirin grabbed Jamie's arm and twisted it. A small cry escaped Jamie's lips as the other pilot held him.  
  
"What do you want?" Cheirin's normally cheerful voice was dripping with venom.  
  
"I…I… aah.." Jamie couldn't get any words out through the pain.  
  
"Weak." Cheirin dropped him and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
The bruised and horribly confused Jamie just sat in the floor and let the people pass by, "What…. did I do?  
  
  
  
Next Chapter: The Blitz team is up against Cheirin's team, the Drasama Triad! Now we can get to the bottom of this attitude problem. 


	2. The Battle

Note: Sorry this took so long to post, been having trouble writing. I would like to thank my friend DeDreamer for telling me about the horrible horrible HORRIBLE piglet typo at the end of my story. From now on, I get a beta reader. I need to thank http://www.artvilla.com/zoids/ Channel Zi for the Zoid information I'm using. The page has an awesome list of Zoids and I chose from their list, except for the Dragonfly Zoid, 'cause I like my version of it better.

Twine: And it has nothing to do with the fact you couldn't download the picture of it to look at.

Benn: Yeah Yeah, Whatever, stupid sea drake.

****

Aerial Blitz: Drasama Team

By BenneyChaos

The Challenge....

Jamie sighed.

"Why CAN'T I be in this fight?" Leena whined as the Blitz team's Hover Cargo slowly made its way over the plain.

"We've explained it a hundred times now, Leena," Torus told her, "We have a three Zoid limit, and one of our opponents is an aerial zoid."

"So why does it have to be ME that gets stuck on the sidelines?" Leena yelled.

"Because the Liger Zero can adapt to any situation we come up against in the fight, and my Shadow Fox is better against most Zoids." Brad said plainly to the enraged girl in front of him. Bit grinned behind her.

"Yeah, plus you'd get taken out ten seconds into the fight anyways."

"WHAT was that, BIT?"

Jamie sighed at his console as Leena began strangling Bit while Brad watched half amused. All three stopped what they were do and looked down at the younger boy, 

"What's wrong, Jamie?" Leena asked him.

"Nothing…" Jamie said as he checked over the strategy for the fight. They weren't completely sure about the team they were going to battle, the Drasama team. They knew it had an aerial Zoid and a modified Guysack, but the other Zoid was a complete mystery to him. 

"Is it about that friend of yours that went nuts at the convention?" Bit asked as the three other pilots leaned over Jamie's chair.

"No! Well… maybe," Jamie became very uncomfortable with their probing and focused even harder on the stats, "And he's not nuts."

"Maybe he's just crazy," Leena tried to comfort Jamie.

"Or a freak," Brad said in his off-hand way.

"That way him and Leena would have something in common!" Bit said, smiling.

"Thanks guys, real help," Jamie slumped into his seat even farther as Leena lunged for Bit again.

"We're here!" Doc exclaimed as the Hover Cargo slowed to a stop in the middle of no where. A Whale King was seen flying in from the other direction, "That must be our opponents.

"JAMIE!!!" A voice yelled with delight over the comp link. A Vid Window popped up on the screen and Cheirin's smiling face was seen bouncing, "I told you we'd meet again! Like my haircut?" Cheirin's long braided hair had been cut to less than shoulder length.

The confusion on the Blitz team's faces caused Cheirin to pause in his ramble, "Ummm… What?"

A gruff voice suddenly came from beside Cheirin, "Maybe your ADHD personality is really starting to piss them off, I know it's killing me."

"Rei, please try to reframe from such vulgarities." Another softer voice said. The screen window explained to reveal two more boys that looked exactly like Cheirin. The one to Cheirin's right had longer hair left unbraided and rather unkept. A dangerous glint in his eyes brightened when he looked at Jamie.

"That's the dude I pummeled at the convention! What's up wimp?" the rough pilot known as Rei demanded.

Cheirin smacked his duplicate upside the head, "How dare you hurt Jamie-kun!"

"There's… three of them," Bit said as the Blitz team continued to stare at the three.

The third boy bowed, his white loose clothes swaying with his long braided hair, "You must forgive my brothers. They can be very uncivilized at times. I am Lei. It will be an honor to battle you today." he eyed Jamie and then turned to Cheirin, "So this is the boy you've been talking about nonstop about for the past week?"

"This is… just freaky," Leena said.

"Yeah," Cheirin answered shyly to Lei's question.

"And we have to fight them?" Bit asked Brad, "They look like amateurs!" 

"It does not appear that his eyes hold the deepest mysteries, nor are they the color of an ancient headstone wrapped in celestial hope." Lei commented.

"Heh heh… and I wouldn't call his physique something out of a Greek Myth," Rei laughed.

The entire Blitz team just stared at Jamie as he slumped to the floor, beet red and sighing.

"Wait.. Wait… He _likes_ Jamie? Like like like? Or Like?" Bit stammered.

"I think it's rather cute," Dr. Toros said as the leaned back in his chair.

"You would, Dad," Leena sighed as she looked up at the ceiling.

"GUYS! You can be so mean! Jamie didn't know! Jamie didn't know! Augh, I'm so embarrassed," Cheirin hid his face in his hands.

At that moment the judge capsule crashed into the ground a few hundred yards off.

"Well… let's go team!" Doc called out.

"Right! It's time to show them what a real battle is like," Bit said as the three pilot's rushed out of the room to get to their Zoids. Jamie paused a moment to stare at the screen as Cheirin and his two brothers raced off to do the same. 

He sighed.

The Battle…

"Mobilizing Liger Jager," Bit called as the blue cat leaped from the Hover Cargo. It raced a crossed the landscaped towards the Whale King and its pilots.

"Preparing Geno Saurer for combat," Lei said calmly as his Zoid was lowered to the ground from the Whale King. The black Tyrannosaurus Zoid moved into the center of the battle area.

"Mobilizing Shadow Fox," Brad Hunter said as his dark colored Zoid jumped into the battle field.

"Let's do it, Aerial Blitz!" Cheirin screamed with joy as his Zoid raced from the Whale King's mouth. The Teal and green zoid glinted in the sun's raises revealing a dragonfly shaped zoid flying through the air on small wings.

"Mobilizing Raynos," Jamie said, rather reluctantly and flew into the air he saw the Zoid racing at him, "What is that?"

"You like it, Jamie-kun? It's my zoid, well, one of them. I'm a collector of Aerial Zoids and that Raynos is by far the best I've ever seen."

"What is it called?" Jamie flipped on a window and looked through his files of Zoids.

"Well, it's called the Aerial Blitz. I thought it would be fun if the pilot of the Aerial Blitz went up against the Aerial Pilot of the Blitz team," Cheirin suddenly hit the gas and went hurling by Jamie, "Let's do it!"

Meanwhile Brad and Bit were preparing to engage Lei and his Geno Saurer, "Where's the other guy?" Bit asked.

"Here I am, you sorry son of a gun! I'll make you wish you'd never seen the Drasama Team," Rei's perpetually angry voice yelled as his Zoid slammed into the ground under the Whale King. A cloud of dust rose up in the prairie with the impact.

"What was that?!" Brad yelled, turning his Zoid to the new threat.

"I didn't think a Guysack could do that!" Bit said, also turning to the mystery zoid's direction.

"I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait and see Rei's Zoid after our fight," Lei said as the Geno Saurer breathed fire in front of the Liger causing the lion zoid to leap back.

"Plasma breath?" Bit said in confusion.

"Yes, The Drasama's trademark are dragon and dinosaur zoids," Lei told him in his never changing voice, "We fight with the power of the greatest reptiles that ever lived in myth or reality."

"Yeah, 'cept me. I JUST WANNA HURT SOMEONE!" Rei's zoid slowly stomped into the battle field. With each step the heavy zoid caused the ground to shake slightly. A huge sea scorpion moved over the ground. It raised its tail over its body and fired at the Shadow Fox. The quick zoid easily dodged the shot, but the explosion afterwards knocked it over, "Meet… The Death Stinger!!!!" A barrage of heavy arsenal exploded from the zoid, the sight would have made Leena proud if it wasn't for the fact it slammed into her team mate.

"I think we're in trouble," Leena said, turning to face her father, but the doc was only staring at the zoid, "Let me guess…"

"I want one!" The doc's eyes grew huge and he hugged his chair and wailed.

"Auuugh!" Brad finally managed to escape the shots and raced around behind the zoid, 

"You may have powerful weapons, but you're still as slow as a.." the tail of the Death Stinger shot straight back and smacked the Shadow Fox.

"What were you saying? Whooya!" Rei turned and clamped on to the other zoid with his huge claw, "Bad puppy!" he slammed his other claw into the Shadow Fox.

"Argg…. Strike Laser CLAW!" Bit leaped into the air and flew at the Geno Saurer. Metal slammed metal as Lei tried to dodge the blow. The Geno Saurer nearly toppled over, but the pilot finally managed to gain his balance.

"You are an excellent fighter, Mr. Cloud," Lei told his opponent, "But the Geno Saurer has a few surprises I'd like to show you." with that he suddenly leaped into action and raced around the Jager.

'How did he move so fast?' Bit barely got out of the way before the Dinosaur Zoid bashed the Jager with it's heavy claws, "So you wanna race? You're on!" The Jager's claws bit into the dirt and took off with the Geno Saurer moving behind and firing. 

Meanwhile the sky thundered with the sound of the two flying zoids locked in battle. The two pilots were equally matched in maneuverability and flew in and out of each other sights. Jamie would finally get behind Cheirin only to have Cheirin zig zag out of the way and to his side. The Raynos would then nose dive and come around again for another attack. Anyone watching would certainly lose their lunch, unlike the experienced aerial fighters.

"Go Jamie! You're great," Cheirin giggled. The Raynos's timing suddenly faltered and Cheirin's Dragonfly Zoid fired at him, "Oohh… careful!"

'Can't let him psyche me out!' Jamie though, _'Have to keep in control.'_

BOOM!! One of Cheirin's shots finally connected and Jamie plummeted downwards. In a second the Zoid was racing upwards with a slightly new attitude.

"Now you're gonna pay for messing with the Wild Eagle!!" Jamie's alternate personality screamed out at his opponent.

"Wild Eagle? What a cool name, Jamie," Cheirin laughed oblivious to the change the other young man had taken.

"Don't call me Jamie! I'm the Wild Eagle!" The Raynos rammed into the Aerial Blitz with it's talons, sending the smaller and lighter zoid tumbling.

Cheirin's piercing yell came roaring up, "You're NOT Jamie! Where is he? I WANT JAMIE!" with a teary face the Oriental pilot powered up his Zoid for a finally assault. The Dragon Fly's eyes lit up as energy was transferred into them, "Dragon Eye Laser Blast!" A spectacular light show went off as the Aerial Blitz fired on the Raynos.

"Arrrgghh…" The Wild Eagle grimaced as his Zoid took the beating of the attack. He suddenly veered up over the blast and slammed down on Cheirin and the Aerial Blitz, "Take that!"

"Aahhh…!" Cheirin's Zoid started to black out as he fell to the ground.

"Now… to a real battle!" the Wild Eagle turned towards Bit and Lei as he prepared for combat.

Meanwhile down below Cheirin just sat in the cot pit of his zoid and stared at the blank screen, "What happened to Jamie?"

Oh dear Lord, that ending was bad! I just couldn't figure out how to make a good battle, but I did do better than some fics I've read. I wonder how the Blitz team will defeat the deadly Death Stinger. Check it out in Part Three of "Aerial Blitz: Death Stinger vs. Liger Zero"


	3. The Defeat

****

Aerial Blitz: The Death Stinger Vs. Liger Zero

By BenneyChaos

The Defeat....

Lei watched uncaring as the Liger Zero charged after him, "It is fast than I assumed." He commented.

"Ha ha! You know what happens when you assume, Lei," Rei cackled to his brother, "You make an…. aaah!" A shot from the Shadow Fox caused the Death Stinger's pilot to return to the battle at hand, "You still alive?"

"You shouldn't under estimate your opponent," Brad told him as the Shadow Fox released it's smoke screen, "Or you'll be the one that's dead." From the gloom the sleek zoid flew through the air, "Strike Laser Claw!"

Rei's zoid fell forward from the blow and he grinned, "Not to shabby. My turn!" the onslaught that followed from weapon fire tossed the Shadow Fox end over end and the smaller zoid collapsed on the ground.

"Brad!" Bit yelled out as he tried to race to his team mate's aid.

"Once again, you forget you still must defeat me," Lei spoke up, almost with an angry tone. His Geno Saurer clamped down on the end of the Jager with it's teeth and raised it's claws for a finisher.

"Oh no you don't!" Bit hit the acceleration button on his zoid and the twin rockets powered up, knocking the dinosaur zoid to the ground, "Now you're finished! Strike Laser Claw!!!"

Lei's eyes widened in surprised as he fell back in his chair. The Geno Saurer cried out and sparks flew from the damaged area caused by the Liger's attack. He stared at the sky above his zoid until the window popped up and said, "Command System Freeze.

"Well….. It appears I have been stopped."

"Time to fry, fly guy!" the cannon on the Death Stinger shot into the air at the approaching Raynos. The Wild Eagle veered to the left, but the right wing fell into the blast zone.

"Grrr…" he grimaced as his zoid shoot, "You can't stop me that easily!" the Raynos fired down at the scorpion below and managed to get a few blows in.

"Whoa! When did you grow a pair, sissy boy?" Rei laughed and turned to see the Jager racing at him at incredible speeds, "Two on one? I like the odds!"

"You won't be laughing for long!" Bit pounced on the Rei and tried to knock the heavy Zoid over. Sadly the effect was a slash from the Death Stringer's dangerous tail.

"You stupid idiot!" Rei lashed out with his claws and shook the blue zoid off. He saw out of the corner of his eye the dive bombing aerial zoid, "Not so fast, fly boy!" He turned and at only forty feet distance the Death Stinger fired all his missiles at the Raynos. Unable to move out of the way soon enough, the Raynos crashed to the ground at the Death Stinger's feet.

Jamie blinked as he lifted his head form the console, "What… happened?"

"I happened, you sorry little punk!" Rei grinned viciously and turned to counter the sneak attack the liger was preparing.

The Liger managed to hit the Death Stinger's side and unbalance the Zoid. Bit moved back as the Death Stinger's claws clamped down on the air in front of him. The two zoids fell into a parry and thrust pattern.

"I've never seen anything like it," Dr. Torus said, staring wide eyed at the screen.

"Truly this is a battle for the champions," Lei said contemplatively from his zoid.

"Hiyaaa!!" Rei's tail cut the Liger's back paw, but Bit managed to move back and land in three sharp blows to the sea scorpion's side. A twist of efforts caused the Death Stinger to move a few feet forward as the Liger landed behind him.

"This is it! You're finished!" Bit screamed out and made his finally assault on the back of the Rei's zoid.

"I can't watch!" Leena covered her eyes and turned away.

The sound of metal scraping metal clattered out from the battle field. The Silence that followed forced Leena to open her eyes and look again.

"Un… unbelievable!" Brad gasped out.

The Death Stinger's Tail was embedded in the underside of the Liger Zero, and both zoids were in a heap on the ground. Neither pilot made a sound.

"Warning. One zoid must stand or the battle will be declared a draw," The Judge informed the teams.

"Are you okay Bit?" Leena leaned into the console in the Hover Cargo and screamed into the intercom, "BIT?!!"

"Sorry, lady, but the Drasama Team takes this victory," Rei triumphantly pushed his zoid up and breathed a sigh, "But I'll admit, that was close."

"The Winner is…. The Drasama Team!" The Judge capsule suddenly rose up from the ground and shot into space.

The Aftermath….

"Well, Blitz Team, that was a tenacious attempt you made to defeat us, in the end we won by pure luck," Lei modestly told the Blitz team once everyone returned back to their transports.

"Luck, nothing! That was skill!" Rei called greedily.

"Umm… yeah," Cheirin shyly stood behind his brothers, looking down at the ground, "Good job everyone."

"Well, Blitzies, Welcome to S Class," Rei cruelly told them as he gave them the victory sign and shut off the Vid Window.

Bit stood, modified, staring at the screen, "What happened?"

"We lost, that's what! How could you lose like that! You had him, you stupid moron!" Leena screamed at him, causing Bit to fall over, still in his devastated state. She stared down at him, "Bit?"

"I can't believe it," Dr. Torus sat crying in his seat, "We lost! We haven't lost in forever."

"That's what happens when you become overconfident," Brad lectured him as he patted the man on the back. Jamie was no where to be seen on the bridge.

Mmm… short, I know. But it's the end of the battle! Now what will happen to Cheirin and Jamie after this little scuffle? Tune in for our next round to find out!


End file.
